heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones
The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones is an animated TV movie and crossover, made by Hanna-Barbera as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series and premiered in syndication in 1987. Plot In the future, while Elroy is busy working on a time machine, George Jetson comes to Mr. Spacely's office for a serious discussion. Spacely's rival, Cogswell, has been stealing Spacely's business ideas, putting their jobs in jeopardy. Spacely orders George to go spy on Cogswell where George finds out that Cogswell's robot computer, S.A.R.A., has been seducing the Spacely robot computer, R.U.D.I., into leaking Mr. Spacely's secrets. George tries to report to Spacely, but R.U.D.I. won't let him. In the Stone Age, Wilma and Betty are trying to convince Fred Flintstone to have their vacation in Honolurock. Fred ignores their advances and tells Barney Rubble that he plans to take the girls someplace better. Mr. Slate wants Fred and Barney to work a late shift due, but instead they go to a poker game, hoping to use the winnings to go on holiday. Slate is at the poker game however, so Fred and Barney try disguising themselves. Fred loses to Slate, and he and Barney are exposed, so Slate fires them. Back in the future, Elroy finishes his time machine. The Jetsons decide to use it to take a trip to the 25th century to relax. Right before Elroy gets the machine working, his dog Astro accidentally sets the switch to "Past". With no job, the Flintstones and Rubbles are forced to settle for a camping holiday. As Fred and Barney set up the tent, the "Jetsons" arrive from the future. Fred and George eventually communicate and the families become friends. Fred is amazed by George's futuristic gadgets and decides to use them to help Mr. Slate at the competitions at the upcoming company picnic. Fred introduces George to Slate, claiming George is a distant cousin. Slate is reluctant at first to trust George, but since the businessman Turk Tarpit's cheating has set him back in the competitions, Slate accepts their help in exchange for giving them their jobs back. George and Fred use George's technology to win the events. However, during the last event, Astro and Dino's actions causes Tarpit to become the winner of the picnic. Enraged, Mr. Slate refuses to hire Fred and Barney again. While Mr. Spacely continues to vent over his failing business, Henry and Rosie the Robot Maid assemble a 'time machine retriever' to bring the Jetsons back. But when they turn it on, the time machine returns with the Flintstones instead. Upon seeing they really are cavemen, Spacely introduces them to the press. Stuck in the past, George asks Mr. Slate for a job. Slate initially rejects, but when Tarpit offers George work, Slate immediately makes George his partner, George soon becomes famous. Using their new found fame and riches, the Jetsons buy multiple local businesses and are soon overwhelmed. Mr. Spacely makes Fred the spokesman for his company, but R.U.D.I. leaks this information to S.A.R.A. When Spacely is introducing Fred to some important investors, Cogswell introduces Barney instead. Fred and Barney fight jealously. Meanwhile, Rosie requests R.U.D.I. to help her and Henry try to fix the time machine to find the Jetsons. S.A.R.A. appears and demands that R.U.D.I. get rid of Rosie, but R.U.D.I. agrees that he'll do whatever he can to get the Jetsons back and leaves S.A.R.A. for good. They fix the time machine and Rosie is transported to the Stone Age where she finds her family. Now able to return home the Jetsons leave, taking Fred's car with them, after Judy says goodbye to a teen idol. Mr. Spacely concocts a plan to use Fred's car as a model for futuristic replicas, Cogswell sends his robotic dog to steal this information, but the two families manage to stop him. Spacely's business of selling Stone Age style cars becomes successful. Fred and Barney repair their friendship, and George offers his partnership with Mr. Slate to give them their jobs back. Just as they are about to leave home, Elroy tells them the time machine is broken and cannot be repaired. Fortunately, they're able to return to the Stone Age because their car absorbed the time machine's "quadrapotents". The Flintstones then bid a fond farewell to the Jetsons and are sent back to their proper time. Character voices *Jon Bauman as Iggy *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble, Dino, and Mr. Spacely *Daws Butler as Elroy Jetson, Cogswell, and Henry Orbit *Hamilton Camp as Turk Tarpit *Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone and Knight *Julie Dees as Betty Rubble, Jet Rivers, Investor, Panelist, and Harem Girl *Don Messick as Astro, R.U.D.I, Mac, Announcer, Store Manager, and Robot *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Penny Singleton as Jane Jetson *John Stephenson - Mr. Slate, Moderator, Investor, and Poker Player *Brenda Vaccaro as Didi *Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone and Rosie the Robot Maid *Janet Waldo as Judy Jetson and S.A.R.A. *Frank Welker as Dan Rathmoon, Johnny, and Mr. Goldbrick *Patric Zimmerman as Additional character voice Pop culture The special is referenced in The Simpsons episode "A Star Is Burns". Bart Simpson is watching The Flintstones Meet the Jetsons and says, "Uh-oh. I smell another cheap cartoon crossover." Homer Simpson then introduces him to Jay Sherman, the main character of The Critic. Home media releases The movie has been released on VHS three times, first by Worldvision Home Video, then by Kid Klassics (using the same cassette as the previous release) in 1987, its parent company, GoodTimes Home Video, in 1989, and by Warner Home Video on July 3, 2001. On June 14, 2011, Warner Archive released The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones on DVD in NTSC picture format with all region encoding, for the very first time as part of their Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com The Flintstones And Jetsons Timewarp A 1994 CDI game with a similar premise called The Flintstones And Jetsons Timewarp was released in Europe. "A time machine warps Fred Flintstone into the future and George Jetson into the past!"The Flintstones And Jetsons Timewarp back of box catalogue # 8100104 References External links * * Category:The Flintstones films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American musical comedy films Category:American television films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Time travel films Category:Films based on television series Category:1987 television films Category:Hanna–Barbera Superstars 10 Category:The Flintstones Category:Science fantasy films Category:1980s American animated films